


赛季末的坦白

by Marcelo_BobHair



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelo_BobHair/pseuds/Marcelo_BobHair
Summary: 迎下门兴后，皮什切克意识到自己距离离开多特不远了，他决定和罗伊斯坦白一些事情……





	赛季末的坦白

“我……以后大概要留你一个人了”刚结束对门兴比赛的皮什切克突然对身边的罗伊斯冒出这句话。

“……别担心，我可以带好这帮崽子的。罗伊斯笑了笑想缓解一下气氛，毕竟退役这种话题总是显得有些沉重。

“他们很喜欢我的，别担心，下次，沙拉盘一定是我们的！

”嗯，我一直都相信你能担得起这份责任”皮什切克趁机伸手揉揉羊驼头。罗伊斯半开玩笑的拍开了那只手。

“发型乱了喂！”

不知道是什么作祟，皮什切克鬼使神差的把罗伊斯捞到怀里，轻轻亲一下他柔软的嘴唇。

“下次比赛再见，马尔科。”然后他转身走向球员通道。

“你居然敢偷亲我！”他凑上前捏了捏皮什切克的耳朵“我要报复你！”皮什切克转身顺势搂住了罗伊斯的腰。后者身体一僵，随即挣扎起来“卢卡什……你……松开啊。”  
多特蒙德的队长怎么可能放任手下队友对自己动手动脚。  
成何体统。  
“我不。”

”我让崽子们给我报仇！”罗伊斯企图通过玩笑来回避现在的状况。  
更衣室的空调好像制冷出了些问题。  
“崽子们已被我镇压。现在，你只属于我。”皮什切克也陪他玩。

“我才是你的队长，你别把从属关系搞错了啊”好一副严厉队长的模样，可惜装凶的样子这么多年了，还像小猫挠人一样。

“可是这赛季已经结束了啊。”皮什切克故作认真的看着罗伊斯。“而且，最后一场是谁亲手把袖标交给我的呢？”他挑了挑眉，绕有兴致地看着自己那可爱的队长。

“我……我是看你那么大年纪了，故意让着你的！”罗伊斯的脸有点儿发红。

“是吗？马尔科”皮什切克在他耳边轻轻说。湿热的吐息惹得耳廓红得发烫，罗伊斯摇头想躲开。皮什切克轻轻抬起罗伊斯低着的头，对上他棕绿色的眼睛

“看着我”

罗伊斯此时欲盖弥彰的深吸一口气缓缓喷洒在皮神切克的喉结周围，眼睛却定在有些胡渣的下巴，该死，薄唇真是太犯规了。他心里想着。

“你有什么好看的，看那么多年了 褶子都那么多了。”

皮什切克的双眼慢慢扫过他的五官“我想看着你啊，我想我可能这辈子都看不够。”

“别……我不好看…”罗伊斯不好意思地偏头，蒙上一层薄汗的额头抵住跳动的心。好久了，他还是令人安心。皮什切克一把搂过罗伊斯抱在怀里。

“是吗？可是不知道为什么，我怎么也看不够你。我还想多停留一会儿，可惜时光不允许我这么做。”

“老年人话真多！”罗伊斯手扣住他的后脑勺重重的吻上去。皮什切克慢慢掌握主动权，游走在罗伊斯口腔的每一寸。对罗伊斯来说，莫名安心的气息带走了心跳，也没留下一丝让人分神的机会，纠缠的唇舌，令人燥热的水声撩拨着两具无比熟悉的身体挨得更近。球场上的信任，此时变成了身体的契合，放弃的闭上眼睑，沉溺在对方略带侵略的气味里……

“唔……”呻吟溢出舌尖，被呼吸带走。

皮什切克将人打横抱起走向更衣室，无心理会被重重换上的门的响声，反正现在威斯特法伦球场已经没有人了，或者说，两个人故意捱到这个时候。  
一把扯下罗伊斯身上被汗水浸湿的球衣丢在一旁。轻轻用舌尖勾了一下他的舌头来结束这漫长的吻。  
藕断丝连。  
伸手不安分的碰了一下他胸前的红缨，感受到那人儿的颤抖，露出一个有一丝丝意味深长的笑容

“马尔科，你真是越来越敏感了。”

“你！你闭嘴啊！”罗伊斯一口咬上对方的肩膀。被坏心思的男人熟练的找到敏感处很是不甘，想要忍耐住，可身体根本不受控制，指尖一路煽风点火，寸寸欲火燎遍肌肤的每一个角落。年长的男人总是很贴心，贴心到能让人每一个细胞都感受着他的心。  
可是仅仅碰一下怎么够呢?

“每次都像第一次，你总是不敢在这世界直视我。”皮什切克吻了吻他的鼻子，从那诱人的脖子上一寸一寸的向下吻去，到了胸前略微停顿。一秒之后向右边那挺立的部分挪过去，轻轻吸允着，偶尔用牙齿做轻微的触碰。它左边的同伴显得有点孤独，不过这张嘴的主人好像没打算照顾到它。他手上也没闲着，把身下人儿的球裤也拽掉了，内裤下的形状完完全全的暴露在空气中。

不如就这么放任自己吧，罗伊斯心想。

“队副，你就这么点能耐吗?”他主动挺起胸迎上唇舌的动作，麻酥酥过电的快感刺激着最敏感的神经末梢已经开始兴奋的充血。是最艳丽的粉色，一下又一下的舔弄引起他阵阵轻喘。渐渐适应之后，棕绿的眼睛里盛满了期待。握住对方滚烫的手，附上自己已经硬挺的阴茎，最喜欢对方的眼睛，尤其是忍耐着波涛的时候。吻上眼角的细纹，再到耳朵，喘息着小声呢喃“Fuck me ”

“马尔科……”皮什切克揉搓套弄着身下人阴茎的同时，带着足量润滑剂的手慢慢开拓着罗伊斯的后穴。害怕弄疼他，舌头轻轻舔弄着左边被孤立的红缨。

“马尔科，你放松一点，我才进去一根手指。”后穴的激烈收缩让扩过程有些缓慢，拍了拍那好看的臀瓣，略微清晰的手印倒是让扩张的手指进去的轻松些。不断收缩的穴口像是准备迎合什么东西一样。感受到另一只手里快要高潮的性器，皮什切克减慢了套弄的速度，不打算让它现在就射。

“别……别停下！你让我……射啊！唔……啊……”罗伊斯扶住肩膀迎合那人手指进出的动作摇摆纤腰，想要更多，更多，更……多……快感在尾椎堆积着，沿着脊柱的节节椎骨，揉碎在每一丝肌理，被扩张的小穴张合着要更大更能填满自己的物什。

“马尔科，你想让谁操你？”皮什切克一把扯掉自己的衣裤，早已硬的发胀的性器抵在穴口，在穴口附近打转，迟迟不进入那温润的深处。手上还不时的刺激着罗伊斯高潮边缘的阴茎，罗伊斯颤抖的身体仿佛下一秒就会将乳白色的全部喷射在皮什切克的小腹上。

罗伊斯知道自己的理智所剩无几，就要崩盘。

皮什切克滚烫的性器抵上湿漉漉的小穴那一瞬，便被刺激得打了个激灵。经受不住更多刺激的敏感身体完全放弃了最后的抵抗，腰身开始不自觉的为了更多的满足而挺弄。理智最终让位给了最初的动物欲望，人类的原罪，逃不出的红艳的，跳动的诱惑。心急地翘起翘臀，渴求的呻吟一声甜过一声

“我想要……想要你……进来啊……”

“我是谁？”皮什切克的忍耐要到达极限了

“嗯……卢……卡什！我想要卢卡什艹我！”

不再过多的挑逗，皮什切克的忍受达到了峰值。他加快了套弄的频率，身下的人儿很快就如释重负的射了出来。皮什切克也不打算弄掉身上的精液，就这样保留在身上开始发起另一轮进攻。罗伊斯瘫在更衣室的板凳上任由他的队副摆弄。由于板凳不是很宽，他不由自主得将双腿环住皮什切克的腰，用带着水雾的棕绿色眼睛看着眼前的波兰人。

“我的马尔科真好看！”皮什切克嘴角上挑，笑容里不知带了多少宠溺的色彩。罗伊斯后穴被开拓后进入就变的无比舒畅，皮什切克一开始小心的慢慢的抽插着，温润的肠壁使得他的小兄弟又胀大了一圈。

“唔……卢卡什，你又硬了。”罗伊斯也感受到二人交合处那东西的变化。

“还不是因为你嘛。你不也一样吗？”皮什切克看了眼抵在自己小腹的性器，它现在迫不及待的想要被抚慰。罗伊斯企图自行解决，他刚要伸手，双手就被抓住。皮什切克把地上被遗忘了的球衣拿了起来，把这双不安分的小手绑住。

“不可以自己解决，等我一起。”

“可……可是还难受啊……呜”

“乖，很快就不难受了。”

皮什切克开始抽插起来，不断出现的水声让人不禁脸红心跳。在皮什切克撞到某一点时，罗伊斯突然蜷缩着脚趾，背部的肌肉紧绷“别……别碰那里……”皮什切克朝着那一点发起进攻 逐渐适应后剩下的只有快感。

“呜……”被填满的感觉真是太令人满足了，已经高潮后还在真空状态的大脑就已经开始处理第二轮冲刺的快感。大力的操干终于冲的喉间的呻吟支离破碎，粗大的性器在体内为所欲为，一次又一次的重重碾过那一点，越来越甜腻的轻唤着对方的名字，每一次动作都像是被打上了对方的烙印。不知是第几次细长的双腿从对方腰身上滑落，小穴开始有了剧烈收缩的预兆

“卢卡什……卢卡什…啊……要到了啊……不行了……你慢一点啊啊啊！”罗伊斯尖叫着。

皮什切克双手托住了罗伊斯的腰，同时也能更深的插入后穴。一次比一次用力的冲撞着敏感点，摩擦带来的快感使得皮什切克也快达到高潮了。他亲了亲罗伊斯的耳朵，小声说

“再等等……我也快了……等我一起，呼……”更衣室的长板像是凳快要支撑不住似的，随着两个人的摇晃发出咯吱的声音。皮什切克向罗伊斯的敏感点发起最后一次进攻，他的手慢慢下移捏了捏罗伊斯的翘臀。他看向脸色潮红，眼神中透露着迷茫的罗伊斯

“马尔科，就要到了，准备好了吗？”二人紧扣的十指更紧了，最后的冲刺总是来得又猛烈又急躁，可年长者即使是在这个时候，仍然不忘让身下的人更舒服一些。最后的一次，卢卡什深深地将自己的一切融进了温暖的甬道深处，微凉的精液让身下的小队长颤抖着释放出来

“唔……卢卡什，我爱你。”睫毛上还沾着水汽，脸颊的绯红还未褪去，深情还浸在那片蔚蓝深海，胸前的汗液还彼此交融，言语也还是呢喃细语，却想让对方第一时间知道自己的心意。

“马尔科……我也爱你啊”皮什切克将额头贴在罗伊斯的额头上，把着罗伊斯的手放在自己的心房

“这里是为你跳动的，曾经是，现在是，未来也是。就算我只剩下34场德甲比赛，能和你一起度过，我很满足。”

他抱起罗伊斯向浴室走去，又缓缓的开口说

“或许，是你刚来多特的时候，也可能是门兴的你和多特的我在赛场上拼抢时，一颗叫罗伊斯的种子就种在我心里了。我知道你已经足够成熟，可以独当一面了，可在我心里你或许还是那个有些冲动的毛头小子。马尔科，我永远爱你，直到生命的尽头。”

直白的倾诉总是最令人心动。抬手捂住喋喋不休的嘴，因为刚才激烈的性事有些沙哑的嗓音不得不轻声笑着说话……

“老年人，你话很多诶……”


End file.
